Fate's Fickle Hand
by GuidedbytheWolf
Summary: We all know that Aniu was Balto's mother, but we don't know how this came about. This story aims to fill in the blanks. This is the story of the love between a husky and a wolf. Rated T just to be safe. AniuXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys. This is my first fanfiction and I'm hoping it will be a good one. Feel free to leave a review at the end and don't hesitate to speak your mind, just do so in a way that is not insulting to me. Any similarities between characters you may have in your own stories in purely coincidental. I thought everything up myself. **

**P.S A huge "Thank you." to my friend Kirsten, who was an invaluable part of this story's progress. **

**Prologue: History**

"**What is history? It is that objective yet devoted stare with which humanity observes its own past; and in that stare; that attempt to see how things have become what they are, where they went wrong, and where right, that our only hope lies in having some control over our own future."-William Golding.**

It was early. The sun had just begun to crest the horizon, like a single candle in a dark room it cast everything with a faint light, silhouetting all life against a backdrop of darkness. One such silhouette was that of a wolf named Kapu.

He moved on silent paws through the snow, leading two other wolves to a small hill overlooking a wide expanse of open land with strange, carved trees he knew to be human buildings forming a town in the centre. He stopped as he reached the summit and sat down, waiting for his companions to do so as well.

"Sir, with all due respect, what are we doing here so early?" asked a dark-grey wolf, trying in vain to disguise his displeasure at being awake so early.

"Because, Akino," Kapu began. "I have a very special, very delicate job for you and Kalona. Something that I feel might give me an edge over that dog." He finished his sentence with a slight growl lending edge to his words.

Neither Akino nor Kalona needed to ask who Kapu was referring to when he said that. They both knew perfectly well who it was. Monty, a dog who lived in the nearby town of White Mountainand all those affiliated with him were enemies of Kapu and his family. No one knew exactly what happened to provoke such animosity between them as Kapu would never explain. The only thing anyone knew for certain was this: Kapu and Monty could not stand each other and It had been this way since they were young.

"What would you have us do, sir?" asked Kalona.

Kapu's features were graced with a devilish grin and he laughed a mischievous laugh.

"I thought it might be nice to have one of Monty's sons to stay for a while if you get my meaning."

Akino and Kalona looked at one another, and then back at Kapu, incomprehension obvious in their eyes. Kapu groaned.

"I want you to go and kidnap one of Monty's sons, I don' care which, and bring him back here as a hostage. That way I can have a slight edge over Monty during our next confrontation. Now go, and best of luck to you."

Akino and Kalona were on their feet immediately, and with a militant "Yes, sir!" they were off. Kapu watched them leave, heir dark forms fading into the tree line. He then shifted his gaze to the rising sun. Kapu started to think back to when he was young, before his vendetta had begun and when he and Monty had first met.

**Winter, 1914**

Kapu cowered between his mother and Father as they exchanged cheerful greetings with another pair of wolves. There was something different about these wolves though. They had shorter muzzles, smaller paws and their tails curled up towards their backs. When there was a pause in the conversation Kapu, who until now, had not known that dogs existed, braved a word in his mother's ear.

"Mama, what are they?"

"They are called "dogs", my son." She whispered back. "They are to be treated just like any other wolf. Understand?"

Kapu knew that her last words prevented him from pursuing the subject so he remained quite. Noticing Kapu, one of the dogs stepped forward and cooed softly.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

Kapu, still weary of the strangers, retreated behind his mother.

"How cute," the dog chuckled. "How old is he?"

"Two months." Replied Kapu's father matter-of-factually.

"Well now, this is perfect. Have you met our son? He's your son's age. Maybe they would like to meet each other." ventured the male.

"What a good Idea," agreed Kapu's father. "Son, how would you like to make a friend?"

**Present day.**

Kapu remembered how scared he had been the first time he had met Monty and his parents. It had been awkward when he had been forced into saying "Hello" to them, like most little children, but soon afterward he and Monty were inseparable, as if they were brothers. From that day on, he and Monty would meet up frequently for play dates, which pleased each of their parents to no end. It went on for three months and on a day just like any other; tragedy would strike to end their beautiful friendship indefinitely.

**Spring, 1914.**

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was warm on the backs of two young canines, lending them comfort as they continued their game of hide-and-seek. Since their awkward meeting three months ago, Kapu and Monty had grown closer than brothers and were seen in each other's company more often than anywhere else. Being a dog and a wolf respectively, they both had extremely keen senses of smell which, in effect, made it nigh on impossible for the one who was hiding to stay hidden, making it more of a game of tag rather than hide-and-seek. But whether or not their game was what it was meant to be, Kapu and Monty simply enjoyed playing together.

It was Monty's turn to be "It" so Kapu ran off into the forest in search of a hiding place while he named all the animals he could think of because of course, being a dog, he could not count.

"… fox, wolverine, bear, caribou. Ready or not, here I come!" came the obligatory warning as Monty sniffed the air, looking for his friend's scent. He picked it up along with an all too familiar scent which he could not put his paw on. He shrugged it off and walked at a brisk pace in Kapu's direction.

In virtually no time at all he came to a small clearing with large bushes and tall trees encircling a wide patch of grass. He immediately spotted Kapu at the other end of the clearing, hiding in the brush, crouched low to the ground and ears laid back.

"I found you!" he shouted triumphantly.

Kapu's eyes went wide and immedialtely he raised his paw in front of his muzzle.

"Shhh!" he hissed.

"Why?" asked Monty, puzzled.

"Shhh!" Kapu hissed again, this time in slight panic. Monty got the message and joined kapu in his hiding place.

"What's the matter?" he asked, just above a whisper.

Kapu did not need to answer for no sooner had Monty finished his sentence than had a human carrying a rifle stepped out from behind a tree parallel to their hiding spot. He was an Eskimo and he wore a dark brown fur coat and had a satchel slung over his left shoulder, he also carried a strange stick who's powers they would soon experience firsthand.

"We'd better get out of here." whispered Monty.

While the hunter's back was turned, he slipped out his hiding place and behind a nearby tree.

"Kapu, come on." Monty urged.

Despite his friend's plea, Kapu remained stationary in the paralyzing grip of fear. The hunter started to poke his gun around in the thicket he was hiding in and was but a tail's length away. Suddenly, Kapu snapped out of his fear-induced stupor and bolted right past the hunter and into the trees in the blink of an eye. Monty followed suite all too gladly.

"That was the scent I caught earlier." He mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner.

Still processing what had happened, the hunter gave chase and proceeded to shoot wildly at the fleeing canines. The bullets made whizzing sounds as they sped past them, rebounding off rocks and embedding themselves in tree trunks. As he ran, Kapu thanked the Great Wolf Spirit that the hunter had missed so far, but he knew that it was only a matter of time. He could feel his energy waning and he knew that Monty could not last much longer either. They would either be caught or shot eventually.

"Is this how it ends?" he asked himself, tears starting to stream down his face only to be flung off as he ran.

Meanwhile, Kapu's father, Bleddyn, and his mother, Tala, where relaxing outside their den, enjoying the mild warmth that accompanied the day. A loud explosion shattered the spring day tranquility and caused both of them to jump.

"What was that?" asked Tala, looking off in the direction of the sound.

"I don't know." Bleddyn replied, mirroring her gaze.

Suddenly, his face was graced by an expression of utter horror.

"It came from where Kapu and Monty are playing!"

With that, he raced off towards the now continuous sounds of gunfire. Tala could only pace the ground and worry aloud as any mother in her situation would.

"Kapu! We're coming to the pond! There'll be no place to hide!" yelled Monty as they ran, zig-zagging between trees and diving through bushes, anything to escape the pursuing bullets.

The truth dawned on Kapu like a rock through the face. The pond was situated in a clearing, with no place to hide and nothing to obstruct a bullet's path. They would be perfectly exposed and the hunter would have a clear shot at them.

"We have to try!" he yelled back and swerved at a sharp angle to crash through the brush and into the clearing. They wasted no time and shot straight towards the opposite end where, presumably, increased chances of survival lay. The clearing was large, over three hundred meters across with a small pond in the epicenter.

As the hunter came crashing out from the tree line, Kapu let out a howl. Never before had Monty heard a howl filled with such desperation and fear, as if it implored the very universe to just end it all right there.

The hunter gazed down the barrel of his rifle, taking aim.

"I've got you now." he said, a sense of triumph lending malevolence to every word.

His finger closed in around the trigger, he started to pull.

"No!" came a furious cry as the gun exploded sending it's deadly contents flying towards it's helpless target. The cry of pain which followed would have made the very heavens wince. The snow around the hunter's fallen mark ran red with blood as it seeped from the wound in the side of a fully-grown male wolf.

"Father! NO!" cried Kapu as he rushed to Bleddyn's side.

"So I did make it in time. Thank goodness." he said, every word strained.

The hunter approached, skinning knife in hand and an aura of victory about his movements. He chuckled cruelly.

Kapu stood over his wounded father, growling fiercely and, joined by Monty, advanced on the hunter. The hunter hesitated. In the midst of victory he had forgotten to reload his rifle. He took a step back. Kapu lunged at him, almost roaring out of rage. The hunter turned on his heel and ran for his life. He may have been able to take one, but not two. Kapu immediately gave chase but Monty barred his way.

"Kapu. Let him go. He's not worth it. Besides, your father needs you now."

KApu's rage was forgotten and replaced by fear for his father's life.

"Monty!" he said frantically. "Go and get my mother! We have to save him!"

**Present Day.**

Kapu continued to stare into nothingness as he recalled that terrible day. He remembered how frantic his mother had been. He remembered how Monty, since he belonged to the resident veterinarian of White Mountain, had offered to go and fetch him and the anxiety of waiting for him to return, knowing that his father's life hung in the balance. He allowed himself a venomous growl as he recalled what happened next.

**Spring, 1914.**

Every minute that passed seemed like an hour to Kapu. It had been half an hour since Monty had left to fetch his master and Bleddyn still clung to life, albeit weakly.

"Please, he prayed silently. "Please hurry."

Meanwhile, in White Mountain, Monty was trying to get his message across to the vet. He barked and tugged at his coat, but the vet just shooed him away, not even considering the possibility that something could be wrong. Monty didn't know how to get it through to him. If he couldn't do so soon, Bleddyn would succumb to his wound. He thought for a moment. Suddenly, it came to him.

"_Here goes nothing."_ he thought.

He started to bark loudly, tugging at the vet's clothes and jumping around. When the vet waved a hand to shoo him away again, he shot forward and bit it, lightly enough as to not injure but hard enough to get a reaction. The vet yelped and pulled away, clutching his hand tightly. Monty started to run, barking all the while.

"Hey, you stupid dog! Get back here!" the vet yelled as he gave chase.

Kapu lay beside his father, whimpering softly. It was mortifying seeing the one who had always been there for him, his hero and his father on his last legs. In the past, death had always been of little concern to Kapu, an idea; something he knew existed but mattered little. And now with his father so close to it, he suddenly grasped how fickle life was, it could change for better or for worse in the blink of an eye without any warning whatsoever. Bleddyn stirred.

"Kapu," he said weakly. "I love you my son."

"I love you too father." Kapu replied, sentiment flowing freely.

They lay beside each other for a long while. Kapu silently cursed. What was taking Monty so long?

Suddenly he heard barking in the distance. He got to his feet and walked to the den entrance. Monty was making his way towards them with the vet in tow. Kapu retreated back inside the den so as to not scare the vet off before he could see the problem at hand.

Monty ran into the den, followed by the irate vet.

"Finally. You've got nowhere to run." he panted, trying to catch his breath. "Now come on. Let's go ho…"

He stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed that Monty was not the only canines in the den. There were three wolves, one of which was lying on the ground and not moving save the rise and fall of his chest as it breathed. This one had a small wound in its side which was caked in drying blood.

Monty nudged Bleddyn and whimpered, trying to tell the vet that he needed help. The vet hesitated. These were dangerous creatures. They might attack at any moment. Then there was the wounded wolf in the middle of the cave. It was obvious that they needed him to help it. Without a second thought he knelt down beside it and began examining his unexpected patient.

Silent tension presided over everyone present as the minutes crawled by. Finally, the vet got up and turned towards the exit of the cave, his face emotionless. Bleddyn wasn't moving. Not caring whether they could understand or not, he told them the truth.

"I put him to sleep." he said sadly. "There was nothing else I could do."

Without another word, he left the den and began walking back to town.

Kapu just stood there motionless, his eyes wide and mouth ajar.

Monty could do nothing except watch as his friend broke down into tears over his father's body. Monty could feel his own tears moisten his cheeks as he, too, wept for this very unfortunate event.

Kapu was suddenly silent. He got to his feet; his head hung low and started to growl fiercely.

"Kapu? What's the matter?" Monty asked, puzzled by his friend's sudden change in demeanor.

"You." Kapu said, just above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Monty asked, now slightly worried about his friend's apparent aggression.

Kapu's head snapped up, his eyes ablaze with anger. The Kapu Monty had known had vanished and in his place stood an avatar of retribution. His father's death had matured Kapu well beyond his years and he would have vengeance upon those responsible.

"This is your fault!" Kapu yelled, though he made no move to attack, his intentions were clear.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Monty protested, utterly bewildered and slightly unnerved.

"If you hadn't brought that vet then he might have made it!" Kapu continued to yell. "It's your fault!"

With a roar, he lunged at him. Monty jumped to the side and assumed a defensive stance, but made no aggressive move.

"Kapu, you must understand. There was nothing to be done." Monty attempted to reason with his enraged friend. "My master spared your father a slow death and many hours of pain."

"No!" Kapu yelled stubbornly. "He would have made it! I'm sure of it!"

He lunged again, this time connecting with Monty's flank. Monty was knocked to the ground. He got to his feet and was immediately knocked down again.

"Stay down and I'll "Spare you a slow death and many hours of pain."" He used Monty's own words with such acidity that they would have burnt through stone if it were possible.

"Please Kapu…" Monty begged.

Before he could pick himself up again, Kapu was standing over him. Kapu reared up on his hind legs and brought his forepaws down upon Monty's side. Monty screamed in pain. Kapu reared and brought his paws down again.

"Now you die." He growled as he picked Monty up by the neck and began to squeeze.

Monty was in too much pain to resist. Only one thought traveled through his mind as he struggled in vain for breath and his vision dimmed.

"_Why?"_

Suddenly, he felt the pressure on his throat lessen and finally cease. Kapu released him and he dropped to the ground, gasping loudly.

"I spared your life only because we were friends, once. Do not expect me to do so again. Kapu growled. "Now be gone! Just remember, I will have my revenge eventually."

"Kapu, please don't…" Monty began.

Kapu spun round and his paw connected with Monty's muzzle.

"I said "Be gone!"" he roared.

Tears came to Monty's eyes, not from the blow he had just received, but from sadness. His best friend had just announced his eventual murder. He ran from the den towards his home, weeping bitterly.

Kapu watched him go, staring daggers into the back of his head.

"You will pay eventually Monty. You will pay."

**Present day.**

Kapu got to his feet and started towards his den, the recently risen sun lending him comfort from his dark memories. Ever since that fateful day, he and Monty had waged unceasing war with no side gaining an obvious advantage, but thanks to his new plan, Kapu was sure this would change.

Little did he know that his misplaced hatred towards Monty would soon cost him far more than a mere friendship.

**A/N: So what do you think of my first attempt? I don't think it's all that bad. Leave a review but be nice about it. If you have to flame, then do so in a way that you'll be proud of tomorrow. With regards to an update, all I can say is that I can't tell you because I don't know myself. You'll just have to wait. ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me! Sorry about the super long delay in posting, but I have to admit, I've been lazy. I promise that it won't happen anymore and again, I apologise. Anyway, here's chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**Chapter 1: ****Old Hatreds**

**"A rattlesnake, if cornered, will become so angry that it will bite itself. That is exactly what the harbouring of hate and resentment is - a biting of oneself. We think we are harming others in holding these spites and hates, but the deeper harm is to ourselves." - E. Stanley Jones**

A pair of canines padded softly out of the tree line and onto the plains, their eyes weary yet burning with a single-minded determination. Akino slowed down to a walking pace and sighed deeply.

"Why are we doing this Kalona?"

Kalona slowed down her pace to match Akino's and met his gaze with an apologetic smile.

"I know you've had enough of this vendetta against Monty," she said. "But think of this mission as the deciding move. If it's successful, we may finally have peace."

Akino shook his head slowly, unconvinced.

"Everyone is tired of this constant feuding. When will it end?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"I'm just as tired of it as you are," replied Kalona. "This mission will decide it. Come on, let's get this done."

They made their way swiftly towards the still sleeping town, the pale morning sun doing little to stir its inhabitants.

"Kapu said that we should capture either of Monty's sons. Which one should we go for?" asked Kalona.

Akino thought for a moment.

"Let's let them come to us," he said slyly. "We'll ask around and whichever one we get directed towards, we'll kidnap."

"But what about the humans?" asked Kalona. "They'll see us if we just waltz into the town. We may share peace with the dogs, but not them."

"Simple," replied Akino. "We'll wait on the outskirts."

They continued towards the town, but stopped on the outskirts and started to search the area for any dogs that might provide clues as to their quarry's whereabouts.

Meanwhile, another pair of canines were sleepily making their way towards the outskirts.

"Archie, do we have to?" whined a stocky, brown-furred chow.

"I'm just as irritated as you are Beau," the husky replied. "I don't like having to go out on "patrol" every morning to make sure none of Kapu's cronies try to mess with us, but what Monty says goes I guess."

Beau grunted his unsatisfied agreement ant they continued onward. Not long after, they arrived on the outskirts and proceeded to circumnavigate the town.

"Wait a minute," Archie said suddenly. "Who's that?"

In the distance appeared two lupine figures moving towards them.

"I'm not sure," Beau replied. "They look like wolves. They could be Kapu's servants. We'd best be on our guard."

"Right." Archie agreed.

They approached the distant figures cautiously as they gradually began to take shape. Archie paused and immediately took a defensive stance.

"Beau," he said quickly. "It's Akino and Kalona. That can't mean anything except trouble."

Beau cursed. This was not going to end well.

"Why did it have to be them?" thought Kalona frantically as Archie and Beau approached.

Noticing his worried comrade, Akino spoke.

"Calm down. It's all part and parcel of the job we set out to do. If they won't co-operate, we'll beat the information out of them."

When they were within earshot, Akino spoke.

"My friends," he said sarcastically. "Might either of you know where we could find your master's sons?"

This was received with extremely suspecting glances from both Archie and Beau. What could they possibly want with them?

"I'm afraid, my friends," Archie replied with just as much sarcasm. "That I would have to inquire as to what you would do with said information." 

Akino glared at him, annoyed that his intentionally aggravating sarcasm had been returned to him, as if on some kind of sick boomerang. It was Kalona that spoke next.

"Nothing of consequence," she said casually. "Kapu merely wishes to extend his invitation to either of them to stay over at his den for a while."

"Well if that's all it is, we'll just deliver it for you." Beau said. "No need for you to waste your energy looking for them."

"That's where you come in," Akino said. "We were hoping you would be able to tell us where they are."

"No." Archie stated simply.

Both wolves locked their eyes onto him.

"What?" they asked in unison.

Archie met their gaze with neither a smile nor a glare, but a simple smirk.

"No." he repeated.

Akino and Kalona looked at one another, nodded and began to advance on their adversaries.

"Now, I'm afraid that just won't do," Kalona said coolly. "If you won't co-operate, we may have no choice but to use force."

Both wolves stopped and sat down in the snow, neither tone nor movement betraying intention.

"I'm going to name the five animal totems," said Akino. "And if you don't comply, you will regret it... Fox."

Archie shot a nervous glance at Beau, who returned it with a confirming nod.

'Wolverine."

Both dogs stood up and assumed aggressive stances.

"Bear."

Their aggressive stances where now accompanied with low growls, raised hackles and bared fangs.

"Caribou."

Archie and Beau crouched, bracing themselves for the impending clash.

"Wolf!" Akino yelled as he lunged at Beau, while Kalona jumped to the side in order to avoid a full-body tackle from Archie.

"The last words you speak shall be their whereabouts!" yelled Kalona as she lunged at Archie, connecting with his shoulder and sending him sprawling across the ground. Beau bit down on Akino's right forepaw, who yelped in pain and head-butted his assailant in an attempt to dislodge him.

Archie was engaged in his fierce duel with Kalona as was Beau with Akino so none of the combatants paid any mind to the figure in the distance.

**Benjamin's point of view:**

I was awoken by the faint sound of barking buzzing in my ears. I opened my eyes slowly to find the room in semi-darkness, the only source of light being the window through which the rising sun could be seen. I groaned.

_Who's making all that noise? Don't they know I'm trying to sleep?_ I thought in a manner that was rather unfitting to my personality.

I got to my feet and stretched, yawning. My master, brother and I lived on the outskirts of White Mountain in a modest house. My brother and I had been adopted by the same man when we where pups and had subsequently spent our entire lives together, allowing us to grow closer than normal siblings usually do. I gave the room a quick once over and noticed a factor out of place. My brother was nowhere to be found. I shrugged it off and returned my attention to the noise which had awoken me.

"Either someone's making trouble on the outskirts or something huge is going on in town." I thought. I decided on the first possibility. Nothing ever happened in White Mountain and besides, Kapu had been quiet recently. I noticed a group of dogs in the distance that seemed to be fighting.

"They're the guilty ones." I thought irritably.

I started towards them with the intention of telling them off for being so rowdy so early, but as I got closer, I noticed that two of them were my father's henchmen and the others were wolves. That could only mean one thing. I started to run. This was not good. Not only were my father's and Kapu's henchmen fighting, but if they continued, they stood a chance of rousing the entire town which would not end well for the more lupine of the four combatants, that much was certain. I had to stop them, for everyone's sake.

I skidded to a halt in front of the brawl, showering the participants with snow. They didn't even seem to notice.

"Please! Stop this right now!" I yelled.

They ceased their violent clash abruptly, panting heavily. Archie and Beau regarded me with worried faces, which seemed to say: "Get out of here while you still can."

"Benjamin, they..." Archie began, but he was cut off by Akino.

"Benjamin," Akino regarded me with an aura of triumph about his features, as if he had won something and all he needed to do was collect it. "I hope this day finds you well."

Ignoring his greeting, I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" I asked, not sure what had sparked the fight that I had apparently just stopped.

"Funny you should ask that," Kalona said, an identical aura about her. "We were actually looking for you."

"Me? Why?" I asked calmly, trying not to make my sudden unease seem apparent. What could they possibly want with me? I always avoided as much of the feud as I could, finding the reason for it to be ridiculous and narrow-minded.

"Kapu wishes to... invite you to stay with us for a while." Kalona offered, as if I would buy it immediately.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer, thank you." I replied, earning supporting nods from Archie and Beau.

Their originally pleasant demeanours completely gone, both wolves now glared at me, as if I had just committed some felony punishable by death.

"That was not an offer."

My blood froze. Though neither Akino nor Kalona had spoken, I knew who had. He and I had been mortal enemies since we had been old enough to walk. It wasn't surprising really, our lineage considered. His name was Tanaraq and whenever I wasn't in a fight when it happened, he would come looking for me, just so he could get another chance to "put me down", which was a phrase he often used to open a fight between the two of us. I turned to face my rival, eyes betraying neither fear nor my many other feelings which I harboured for him.

"What brings you here Tanaraq?" I asked, my greeting earning myself a venomous glance from him in return.

"My father sent me to make sure the job was done properly." He emphasized his last words as he glared at Akino and Kalona. Obviously, Kapu did not think them capable of bringing me in themselves, which flattered me in an egotistical sort of way.

"You are to accompany us back to our territory. If you resist, you will be forcefully taken there. Will you come peacefully?" He asked, every word deliberate and emphasized to a small degree. I let the smallest smile creep its way onto my muzzle. I could see how much strain being patient was causing him. He avoided direct eye-contact and shifted constantly, I found it quite amusing. My smile vanished as soon as it had arrived and was replaced with a scowl to match Tanaraq's own. Not to say that I wasn't glad for his forced restraint. If he had his way, he would be standing over me at this very moment, giving me the choice of either compliance or death.

"No." I said defiantly.

"No," Tanaraq repeated, as if my answer had satisfied him in some way which only he could understand. "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes it is," I replied. "I refuse to allow myself to be used against my own father."

"Then defend yourself." Tanaraq finished, almost as if he was glad that I had chosen to resist.

He lunged. Immediately, the others resumed their furious duels, refreshed for the momentary respite Tanaraq and I had provided. I jumped to one side and returned with my own lunge, connecting with my adversaries flank and staggering him.

Tanaraq growled and feigned an attack. I noticed too late and attempted to dodge, only to be sent face first into the snow from a blow to my right foreleg. I didn't even have time to recover before I felt a huge lupine paw on my throat. Almost immediately, I felt the pressure to my lungs increase as they struggled to empty themselves. I tried to find a way to get him off me, but my rapidly depleting supply of oxygen was impairing my chances of success. The corners of my vision started to dim. I could feel myself beginning to black out. I would be helpless, completely defenceless and just another tool in Kapu's arsenal against my father. I just couldn't let it happen. I just couldn't...

"Stop this immediately." came the authoritarian voices of the two canines which I had feared hearing since I became involved, but my fear was accompanied by relief as well. They would be able to sort this all out.

Tanaraq hastily removed his hold on my throat, assuming a submissive posture, head, ears and tail lowered. I regarded him from where I lay, my breath returning steadily. He had always been that way: a big talker and he could most certainly back his words with action, but he never ever disrespected our leaders, which irritated me to no end. How can someone have such a large ego and think that he can do whatever he wanted with anyone he deemed below him but never get into trouble for it?

It was only a matter of time before he slipped up somehow. Call it immature if you will, but I knew where I would be when he finally did: standing in front of him and laughing hysterically. Such was the extremity of our rivalry. I got to my feet and assumed a similar stance to Tanaraq and braced myself for the red-hot scolding which was inevitably coming our way.

Our leaders were two wolf-dogs, brothers in fact, that lead the town's dogs as well as the wolf pack. Their names were Prince, who had been heading the town's canine community for years now and his recently discovered blood-brother, Escales, the alpha of the wolf pack. Apparently the two had been separated while they were young, but that was another story.

They both sat in front of us, eyes showing a sign of weariness, for this was not the first time this had happened, nor would it be the last unfortunately. Beau started to explain but was silenced by a rising of Escales' paw.

"Why?" Escales asked, irritation lending a brusque edge to the ordinarily simple question.

Prince spoke.

'Why is it that every time a fight breaks out, potentially destroying our mutual understanding with the humans and the wolf pack, it is always your two families?"

No one dared answer for all who were present knew it to be a rhetorical question. Fights like these occurred at least twice a month.

"Now," Escales continued. "I want one, and only one, of you to tell me what your reason is for this, and it had better be a good one."

I spoke up, deciding it was best that I told my side of the story lest Tanaraq pervert the truth in some way in order to put himself in a good light.

"Sirs," I began respectfully. "I was awoken by loud barking and snarling about twenty minutes ago. When I looked outside I saw a group of what I presumed to be dogs fighting. Upon closer observation, I saw that that they were in fact Kapu's and my father's servants. Knowing our history and possible consequences for a brawl such as this, tried to break them up. I proceeded to do so, but my success was short-lived as Tanaraq soon arrived and explained their reasons for being so close to the town."

Tanaraq tried to interject but a quick scowl from Prince silenced him in an instant.

"I apologise Benjamin," He said politely. "Please continue."

"Thank you sir," I replied. "He said that his father had "invited" me to come "see" him, no doubt a trap to hold me as a hostage to use against my father, so I politely declined his offer. Tanaraq warned me that I had no choice in the matter and that they would take me by force if I didn't come along quietly, so he attacked me. Shortly afterwards, you arrived."

I sounded like a bit of a suck-up and a tell-tale, but it was the truth. I inhaled deeply, breathless from my long-winded explanation. There was complete silence as all present waited with baited breath for our leaders' response. Prince gave Escales a weary glance and spoke.

"This will be the last time that something like this happens. Do you understand?"

A resounding murmur of "Yes sir" was our collective response, as if we were but puppies that had been rude to an adult or something else of that nature. 

"We will be speaking to your masters about this," Escales said sternly. "And should something like this happen again, the ones involved will be banished. That was no idle threat. You have been warned."

With a hard glare, they rose to their paws and left us to ourselves. Akino and Kalona left us without a word, as did Archie and Beau. However, Tanaraq stayed where he was, no moving, hardly even breathing by the looks of it.

As I got up and started to leave, I found myself flat on my back and Tanaraq holding me down, a horrifying, almost psychotic glow to his stare and a grimace that could curdle milk to back it up.

"This isn't over." He snarled, and stalked away.

I rose to my feet and stared after him. If looks could kill, he would be dead and buried six feet under in a fraction of a millisecond.

"No it isn't." I whispered wearily. "Not by a long shot."

**A/N: Oooh, looks like Tanaraq is slightly ticked off. What about our friend Benjamin? What have I got in store for him? You'll have to wait for Chapter 2 to find out. xD R&R guys, I need at least 6 reviews to post my next chapter as soon as I can and it really helps my motivation and eagerness to write. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Well, here's the second chapter at long last. I've decided it was high time I put this on Hiatus as I seem to take quite a while to write. I don't know what the problem is… Anyway, enjoy, read and review.**

**P.S: Just a heads up Mystery 99, I never said Benjamin would be Balto's father, though I'm not saying he won't be either. Just wait and see. :P**

**Chapter 2: Brothers**

**"Our siblings push buttons that cast us in roles we felt sure we had abandoned long ago - the baby, the peacekeeper, the care-taker, the avoider... it doesn't seem to matter how much time has elapsed or how far we've travelled." - Jane Mersky Leder.**

**Benjamin's Point of View:**

"That's going to bruise," I thought irritably as I flexed the leg Tanaraq had ravaged during our fight. It wasn't actually as bad as I thought but to me, it certainly felt like it was.

"This isn't over!" Tanaraq's last words rang in my ears as if he had uttered them but a second ago. _What more could possibly happen?_ I wondered. _Surely he wouldn't try anything now that our_ _leaders had made the punishment for further disturbances so severe._ This I thought with a total disregard for Tanaraq's uncanny ability to do the opposite of what he was told while still managing to get away with it.

I shook myself from my thoughts, not wanting to tempt the infamously fickle hand of Fate into bringing something to pass which might have dire repercussions. I, instead, turned my thoughts to my brother's whereabouts. When I had woken earlier he was nowhere to be found. Granted that this was not unusual, for this was by no means the first time it had happened. On several other occasions he had been missing during breakfast and had only turned up around noon. Whenever I asked him about where he had been, he would always give me a nervous chuckle, a shrug and the same answer over and over again: "I've been around town."

"Today's the day you spill the beans buddy." I thought assertively. With that, I rose to my paws to begin my quick journey home. Very shortly afterwards, I found myself sprawling to the ground and flat on my back with a guffawing, sandy-grey canine standing over me. I gave him an annoyed but good-natured smile.

"Hello Bolton."

**Bolton's Point of View:**

When I made no move to let him up, he shoved me off with his front paws saying: "Get off me you overgrown puppy."

I, still laughing hysterically, got up and sat on my haunches allowing the last remnants of mirth to escape my lungs, much to the annoyance of my brother. He looked at me, head turned and an affectionate smile on his muzzle.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm buddy," he said in mock-annoyance. "But please, a simple "Hello" will be fine next time."

I chuckled. "Sure Ben," I said smiling broadly. "Want to go home?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." He replied. We started towards home and swiftly arrived at our master's humble house.

"Please, ladies first." I said, gesturing towards the pet door with my paw. This earned me a clout form one on Benjamin's own paws and a brusque: "Idiot." before he disappeared inside, muttering. I smiled. I loved to annoy him and he didn't seem to mind it, such was our relationship. I followed my brother inside to find our owner at work in the kitchen, humming an unfamiliar tune. He noticed our entrance and turned to face us.

"Morning boys," He greeted cheerfully. "You guys want some breakfast before we get busy?" We both barked our confirmation.

"Give me ten minutes." He said and immediately set to work, continuing his none-too-melodious humming.

We relocated to the living room. It was a cozy little place. A small leather sofa facing a large fireplace separated by a caribou skin rug, on the walls were various odds and ends; an old clock and a few paintings as well as a stuffed caribou head which had once belonged to our rug at one point in the past.

A short while later, our master appeared from the kitchen wearing a toque and an apron, carrying a pair of identical bowls. He sat the bowls down on the floor in front on us.

"Zere you are boyz," He announced in a boisterous and horribly clichéd French accent. "Ze kibble with ze zucculent caribou meat." Noticing the odd looks we gave him, he chuckled nervously and returned to the kitchen, but not before saying: "Bon Appetite!" and chuckling obviously amused by his own antics.

"So, Bolton," Benjamin started. "Where did you go this morning? It just so happens that you missed a spectacular early-morning fight with Kapu's servants." He rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping off every word as if the taste of them offended his tongue.

"There was a fight?" I asked surprised. "What happened? Was anyone hurt?" All excellent questions as there were rarely a time when these fights concluded without some sort of casualty.

"No one was hurt," My brother stated matter-of-factly. "Escales and Prince turned up before it could get ugly, though Tanaraq did give me a reason to remember it." He finished with a gesture to his side, obviously hurt in one way or another.

Tanaraq, the Bane of both our existences. Benjamin may have opted for a pacifistic stance on his dealings with him, but I didn't. Why Benjamin didn't try to get his own back puzzled me to no end.

"Next time I see him, he's going to be the one who gets hurt!" I said bristling with anger.

Benjamin looked straight at me, eyes filled with the pacifistic wisdom he was known for.

"Don't," He said simply, shaking his head. "If anyone is caught fighting again, the penalty is banishment. Prince and Escales made that very clear." He turned back to his food, saying nothing more.

"Banishment." I whispered in disbelief. That was, in essence, a death-sentence for most dogs in White Mountain. The Alaskan wilderness was cruel and temperamental and on but a whim, could snuff out a lost animal's life immediately.

Benjamin spoke, dragging me from my morbid thoughts. I shivered. I wouldn't wish such a fate on anyone, friend and enemy alike.

"You still haven't answered my question yet, Dolton." He finished with emphasis on his final word and a small smirk. I regarded him with raised eyebrows and a smirk of my own. He hadn't called me that since we were pups. It was his nickname for me, particularly when he was annoyed with me or wanted my attention.

"I'm sorry. Which question was that?" This wasn't a farce. I really had forgotten, but Benjamin regarded me as if it was, and gave me an irritable sigh.

"Where did you go this morning?" He emphasized every word as if to make sure I understood.

"To see..." I paused. Should I tell him? How would he react? "... A friend." I chose my final word in an attempt to put down any further questions.

Benjamin's eyes met my own from beneath a furrowed brow as he walked away from an empty bowl and curled up not far away. "I see." He said simply. "Does this "friend" of yours have a velvet-brown coat, dazzling blue eyes and a laugh that makes you weak at the knees?" He chuckled heartily. He regained his composure and gave me a smug look typically found on those who knew they had won, but wanted to prolong the pleasure. I flushed, heat rushing to my cheeks and a sheepish grin tugging at my muzzle. "You're seeing Roxanne aren't you?"

I sighed in defeat. "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

Ben smiled broadly, shaking his head slowly. "Nope," He said, grinning. "So how long have you been seeing her?"

"I'm not actually seeing her per say," I admitted, casting my gaze to the window, a gentle snow fall beginning just beyond it. "I just go to visit her as a friend..." I trailed off, losing my train of thought.

Ben's eyes widened in understanding. "She doesn't return your feelings?" He asked cautiously.

I let my breath rush from my lungs, becoming an exasperated sigh as it left my mouth and nostrils. "No. Though I have not told her how I feel, I know she doesn't share my sentiment."

"Ever the optimist aren't you?" Benjamin asked smiling in sympathy. "I can't relate though I'm embarrassed to admit it. My little brother is more experienced in the affairs of love than me." He feigned a sob of distress and covered his eyes with his paws. I glared at him and moved to my own spot on the carpet.

A howling sound erupted from outside, I jerked my head to the window. Outside, the gentle snowfall from a few minutes earlier had erupted into a fully fledged snow storm. I gazed at the swirling flurry of snow as it assaulted the window pain, as if trying to break through in order to escape itself.

"It just goes to show." I thought solemnly. "Everything in this life: love, death, friendship, family, war, peace... is left up to Fate in the end. If she so much as flicks her wrist, the happiest couple could be split apart by nothing aside from an inexplicable hatred for one another, but by the same token... if she so wished, she could avert a long standing hatred and rekindle an old friendship. I smirked at the familiarity of my last thought. That would be nice.

"Looks like there won't be any sled runs today Ben," I said, trying to lighten the mood, and hopefully, change the subject.

Ben grunted his weary agreement. "Nothing left to do but sleep until the storm clears." He said dryly. "Might as well live it up." With that, he curled into a tight ball and closed his eyes.

"I guess so," I agreed, though I knew I was far more at peace with not going on a run than he was. I had never been one for pulling a sled, but Benjamin; he was another story all together. He couldn't get enough of it. It was as if he lived just to pull a sled. Every time a delivery needed to be made, or a race was going to happen, his eyes would light up with an almost juvenile enthusiasm. I smiled. He wasn't our lead dog for nothing. I couldn't imagine anything ever coming between him and his passion for sledding. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason he was still single.

I imitated my brother and curled into a tight ball, letting my eyelids find their own way down across my eyes. I suddenly felt the gaze of a pair of emerald green eyes on my head and opened my own to meet them. Benjamin seemed lost in thought as he stared at me, whispering to himself occasionally.

I regarded him skeptically. "What are you thinking about Ben?" I asked curiously.

He inhaled sharply and shook his head as if breaking form some sort of trance. "Just thinking," He said nonchalantly. "Maybe there's something I can do to help you with your romantic trouble."

"What?" I barked rather loudly. "The student gives the master advice?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Not advice," Benjamin said irritably. "Just ideas."

"Oh," I said, taken aback by his sudden irritation. "What do you suggest, my master?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Cut the sarcasm Romeo." He said, a smile on his muzzle.

"Since Roxanne doesn't return your feelings, you should forget about her and look for someone who will." He stated simply, as if completely dropping an infatuation was the most simple thing in the world.

"It's not that easy Ben." I sighed. "I love Roxanne and I don't think I could just forget about her."

He laughed and shook his head, as if I was the one who had never had any sort of romantic relationship.

"As the humans say: "There are other fish in the sea."" He said smiling. "Give it enough time and I'm sure you'll find true love." He finished with a front-page smile and a bat of his eyelids, as if trying to tease me.

I chuckled and shook my head. "You're a strange one." I said smiling.

My brother just grinned at me. "As soon as the snow stops, we'll go out and walk around town. Who knows? We could even go for a walk in the forest."

I could swear I felt and heard my mind shatter as it processed what my brother had just suggested. "You mean near the wolf pack?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes." he said, nodding.

"And you're saying that I might...?"

Benjamin raised an eyebrow, a smile plastered from ear to ear and said: "Maybe."

"No way!" I exclaimed, crossing my paws and laying my head down on them. "Forget it. Let's try and get some sleep till the snow stops okay?"

Benjamin just laughed and did the same. "Fine."

I closed my eyes and started to waver into sleep, as I was about to succumb, I heard a very soft howl and a mocking chuckle escape my brother. I ignored him. "That'll be the day." I smirked.

**End Chapter 2.**

**A/N:**** Well, there you have the second chapter. I apologize for the long wait. As a side note, would you believe that reviews would most probably speed up my posting? Don't believe me? Try it. Just click the button now. I know you see it. Right there, below this text. Look at it… Now click it. xD **


End file.
